


打嗝

by nanakaxxx



Series: RJ小段子合集 [1]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanakaxxx/pseuds/nanakaxxx
Summary: 關於無法停止打嗝的茂丘西奧。
Relationships: Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)
Series: RJ小段子合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798444





	打嗝

茂丘西奧不停地打嗝。

從下午開始，到了晚上都沒有停下來的徵兆。

茂丘西奧本人倒是不那麼在意，但他的同居人兼戀人的提伯爾特卻越發煩躁。

要知道，打嗝根本不會影響茂丘西奧一天會說多少話。他一樣喋喋不休，甚至比平常還聒噪。

「嘿，提伯嗝，提伯爾特，你知道昨天、嗝，羅密歐和茱麗、嗝，茱麗葉，還有班伏……」

天殺的，提伯爾特發誓他再也不要忍受一個在打嗝的茂丘西奧了，他決定用最簡單粗暴的方式封上他的嘴。

於是他一把扣住茂丘西奧的後腦勺，毫無溫柔可言地吻上他的唇。剛開始僅是單純的唇瓣相貼，但漸漸地轉變為更加情慾的交纏，他們交換著彼此的氣息，直到兩人都快呼吸不過來才喘著氣分開。

「噢，親愛的，你今天怎麼如此主動呢？」茂丘西奧趴在提伯爾特的胸口問道。

話才剛說完，茂丘西奧就像突然意識到什麼似地，用著他棕綠色的雙眼盯著提伯爾特。

「我的打嗝停了！」他大聲地宣佈，「這多麼神奇，一個浪漫、火熱且能解開詛咒的吻！你果真是貓王子呢，因為只有王子能解除公主身上的詛咒！貓王子你最近是看了什麼童話嗎？你終於……」

一如往常的聒噪，這就是他的茂丘西奧。

放棄回話的提伯爾特決定翻個大白眼給他親愛的戀人。


End file.
